AmericaxReader: Raspberry Beret
by CountrygalxHetalia
Summary: You go out for the night and you get Arthur to babysit for you. Once it's time for bed, your son wants to know the story of how you and daddy met.


"Al!" I shouted, looking away from my mirror and over my shoulder for a moment. "Get the door!" I turned back to finish my make-up as I heard my husband get up and walk into the living room. I heard the door open and Alfred cry out a greeting at his older brother. The little patter of feet on our carpeted floor followed soon after.

"Arthur!" I smiled and stood up as I heard my brother-in-law grunt from the impact of his nephew running into his knees. "Hello there Benjamin, how are you?" I walked out of my bedroom and heard Benjamin rambling and telling Arthur everything he'd done today.

"Hi Artie," I said, waving as I walked into the living room towards him. "Thank you so much for babysitting Ben while we go out." Arthur set the little five year old down and hugged me.

"It's no problem love. I don't see Benjamin nearly enough," he said. I smiled and looked up as Alfred wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Ready to go babe?" he asked. I nodded and slipped into my heavy coat. I knelt down and held my arms out for Ben.

"You behave for Arthur, alright?" I said, hugging the little boy. He nodded vigorously and pulled back. I kidded his cheek and stood up. "Alright sweetheart. I love you, be in bed by eight thirty," I called as Alfred shut the door behind us. Arthur looked down at Ben and smiled.

"Well Benjamin, what do you want to do, hm?" he asked, squatting down and looking the _(h/c)_ haired boy in the eye.

"Can we play with my toy soldiers?" Ben asked hopefully, jumping up and down on the spot. Arthur chuckled and nodded his head. He watched his nephew run down the hall towards his room. "C'mon Uncle Artie!" the child ordered impatiently from the doorway of his room.

"I'm coming," the Brit said, walking down the hall towards the boy's room. The two played a little while, blowing each other up and taking out the other's army, before Benjamin said that he was hungry. Arthur walked into the kitchen with little Ben trailing behind him, wondering silently if he'd actually have to cook something. He saw a note magnetized to the refrigerator and grinned in relief.

_I thought I'd save you the trouble of putting your culinary talents to work. Pizza's in the oven!_

He pulled the pizza box out of the oven and cut a few slices for Benjamin and himself. The two ate, Benjamin keeping up the conversation the entire time. Arthur chuckled inwardly as he remembered how much Alfred would take when he was little. Now he was grateful for his mother making him babysit his younger brother. They ate quickly and went back into the living room.

Ben talked the Brit in playing 'Cowboys and Pirates' with him. They used some of the boy's costume clothes that his mother had bought him and ran around the house, pretending to shoot and impale each other. They eventually collapsed into a laughing heap on the floor. Arthur checked the time through his laughter and managed to sit up.

"Alright you. Time to get a bath and get to bed," he said, watching the boy giggle on the floor. Benjamin looked up with his bright, too blue eyes and bolted for the hallway. Arthur lunged for him and landed hard on the carpet.

"You can't make me!" Ben shouted from his room. Arthur groaned and lifted himself off the floor. He was definitely his father's son. He finally snagged the rascal and wrestled into the tub. It took forever to get him bathed and into his pajamas. When his nephew was in bed and under the covers, it was nearly nine-fifteen.

"Uncle Arthur! Will you tell me a story?" Ben asked, looking up at the Englishman with his bright eyes. Arthur sighed inwardly but resigned to the boys wishes.

"A story? Well what kind of story do you want to hear?" he asked, sitting himself on the edge of Benjamin's bed.

"How mama and daddy met!" he cried happily, looking eagerly at his uncle.

"How your mother and father met? Haven't I told you that one before?" he inquired with a grin and watched Benjamin shake his head innocently. "Well, when Alfred first started going out with your mother, I didn't like her at her. I absolutely hated your mother in fact," he started.

"You hated mama!?" the boy gasped. Arthur nodded solemnly, trying to keep from chuckling.

"Mhm. Our family was a little more… higher class than most, I guess you would say, but your mother worked on a farm and was a lot lower class than us." Benjamin nodded, like he understood everything Arthur was saying. "Your father could've cared less about that though. He worked at a little store called the Five-and-Dime even though he had no need to. Alfred was doing nothing, as usual when _ walked in. You want to know she was wearing?" he asked teasingly.

"What?" Benjamin asked quickly, leaning forward on his hands, looking at Arthur with unrestrained curiosity. The Brit grinned and ruffled the boy's hair.

"A raspberry beret."

**_One two, one two three four. Yeah!_**

**_I was workin' part time in a Five-and-Dime, my boss was Mr. McGee. He told me several times that he didn't like my kind, 'cause I was a bit too leisurely._**

**_Seems that I was busy doin' somethin' close to nothin', but different than the day before. That's when I saw her, ooh, I saw here. She walked in through the out door (out door)._**

_ "Alfred!" The blonde looked up from his book with wide, innocent eyes. "Why aren't you workin' dang it?" Mr. McGee demanded as he walked out of his small office. Alfred shut his book and scratched the back of his neck sheepishly._

_ "I figured Matthias had it," he said, setting the book aside. Mr. McGee huffed and jammed his hands on his hips and glared at the boy._

_ "You're much too leisurely boy. You go work the register and tell Matthias to start stockin," he said, waving in an offhanded manner as he walked back into his office. Alfred sighed and stood up._ Geez I'm not used to this. C'mon Al, you came here to get a job. You know you aren't gonna be the one to get the family money. You gotta learn how to work.

_He relieved Matthias from behind the country and sat down behind the cash register. He drummed his fingers until he heard the little bell over the door chime. He looked up and his eyes went wide as the breath in his lungs magically disappeared._

_ A girl around his age walked in his, her _(h/c)_ hair pulled into a low, messy bun above the nape of her neck. She wore a pair of cowboy boots and mid-thigh shorts. Her T-shirt was pulled back and tied to show about an inch and a half of her mid drift. On top of her head was a raspberry colored beret with a small, raspberry shaped crystal pin near the front. It looked like you would find it in a second hand store._

_ Alfred came back to reality and looked up, forcing back a laugh as he realized she'd walked in through the out door. His eyes immediately went back to girl however, taking her all in. She was absolutely perfect. She looked up and blushed pink._

_ "Oh gosh! I'm so sorry!" she said, looking at Alfred with wide, _(e/c)_ eyes. Alfred blinked a few times before grinning._

_ "It ain't a problem. I've done it plenty of times myself," he replied, waving it off. She giggled and walked into the store, browsing the shelves as Alfred's heart pounded in his chest and his blood rushed in his ears. He tried to control his breathing as he watched the girl walked around the store, wondering if this was how love felt._

**_She wore a raspberry beret. The kind you find in a secondhand store. Raspberry beret. And if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more. Raspberry beret. I think I love her._**

"It was love at first sight?!" Benjamin asked Arthur happily, wiggling in his uncle's lap. Arthur laughed and nodded his head.

"Mhm, it sure was. Alfred had fallen completely head over heels for _. She came to visit him every day in that store. She just wanted to come and see him. We hadn't even had a clue that the daft git had met someone," he said, rolling his forest green eyes.

"What happened next Artie!?" Ben inquired eagerly, his blue eyes wanting to know more. Arthur thought for a moment before raising an eyebrow.

"Does your father still own that blasted motorcycle of his?" the Brit asked, annoyance creeping into his tone. Ben giggled and nodded enthusiastically. "Well, he had it back then too, and it was his most prized possession until _ came along."

**_Built like she was, she had the nerve to ask me if I planned to do her any harm. So look here. I put her on the back of my bike and we went ridin' down by old man Johnson's farm._**

**_I said now overcast days never turned me on, but something 'bout the clouds and her mixed. She wasn't too bright, but I could tell when she kissed me, she knew how to get her kicks._**

_ "C'mon _!" Alfred yelled, running out of the store as fast as he could. _ laughed as she followed him out. "Alright now! We're goin' ridin'," he said, hopping onto his motorcycle. _ crossed her arms, trying to suppress a grin._

_ "You aren't plannin' on doin' me any harm, now are ya Al?" she asked, raising a dubious eyebrow. She had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. Alfred reached out and wrapped an arm around her waist and tugged her closer._

_ "With the way you're built? I'll do my best, but I ain't makin' no promises," he said, smirking as he looked up at _._

_ "Yeah alright," she snorted and climbed onto the back of his bike. He started the engine and they took off. "Where are we headed?" _ shouted over the wind._

_ "Old man Johnson's farm!" he replied. Alfred sped up a little as they drove down the curvy roads, making _ tighten her grip around his middle. She giggled and practically shrieked with laughter as they twisted and turned. They rode by the rickety barn and right next to the wooden fence._

_ "Slow down," _ said right in his ear, making him shiver just a bit. Alfred slowed the motorcycle down until it was almost stopped and _ slipped down._

_ "What are you doin'?" he asked, watching her walked over to the fence and climb up. She walked along the railings with her arms stretched out to either side for balance._

_ "Just walkin'. I used to do this all the time, but it's been a while," she said. She looked down at him and motioned for him to continue driving slowly as she walked across the fence. Alfred chuckled and watched the clouds move behinds _'s beautiful figure in the dull afternoon light, swallowing his immediate want. He didn't normally like cloudy days like this, it hid the sun and the warmth, but something about two of them mixed… They went along like this for almost ten minutes before Alfred cut the engine and walked to her._

_ "C'mere you," he said, holding his arms out to her. She smiled and jumped carefully into his embrace. He spun them around and set her bare feet on the ground. She rested her head on shoulder and held him loosely in her own arms. "Can I tell you something?" Alfred asked, holding _ lovingly and yet protectively in his arms._

_ "Mmm, what is it?" she inquired, nuzzling her nose against the hollow in his collarbone._

_ "I love you. From the moment you walked into that store, my heart started beatin' for you," he confessed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her reddish hat. _ felt her heart beat faster as his arms tightened slightly around her._

_ "I didn't know you were a romantic Al," she said, looking up and winding her arms around his neck. "I love you too Alfred." She leaned in and kissed Alfred slowly. It deepened quickly and she ran her fingers through his wheat colored hair._

_ "Whoa," Alfred breathed, pulling back slightly. _ giggled and blushed crimson. "That your first kiss?" he asked curiously. She flushed even more and nodded. "Well, how about we get to work on your second then?" he murmured, leaning back down to capture her lips. She grinned and leaned up to meet him half way._

**_She wore a raspberry beret. The kind you find in a secondhand store. Raspberry beret. And if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more. Raspberry beret. I think I love her._**

"Alfred brought _ to the house not long after they started dating," Arthur said, looking at Ben with a wry smile. "Our parents were completely outraged that he would even think of trying to go out with her. They tried to keep him from seeing her, but your father's a stubborn man." Benjamin chortled with laughter and nodded.

"Daddy says I'm stubborn too, except that I get it from mama!" the little boy said proudly.

"Your mother is just as stubborn, if not more so. Eventually our parents relented and agreed to at least meet her. I was furious. At first it was because our father had allowed them to be together, he was _tainting_ the line, I suppose. Slowly it turned into a hazed sort of jealousy. I saw how pure and beautiful she was," he told Benjamin, trying not to get a faraway look in his eyes. "I was upset and confused as to why she would pick my prat of a brother when she could have someone much more sophisticated."

"Were you in love with mama too uncle Artie?" Benjamin asked, blue eyes watching his uncle with confusion and wonder. Arthur chuckled slightly and shook his head.

"I thought I was because of all the emotions swirling around, but it was simply out of jealousy and anger that I wanted her. What your mother and father had was real love. I was simply envious and wanted what my baby brother had." He gave a sad smile. "Nothing could split them up thought. They were truly in love."

"True love?! Really?" Benjamin questioned through a yawn, his blue eyes dulling and started to droop from exhaustion.

"Mhm, true love."

**_The rain sounds so cool when it hits the barn roof, and the horses wonder who you are. Thunder drowns out what the lightning sees. You feel like a movie star._**

**_Listen. They say the first time ain't the greatest, but I tell ya. If I had the chance to do it all again, I wouldn't change a stroke. 'Cause baby I'm the most with a girl as fine as she was then._**

_ "You're gonna get hit by lightnin'!" Alfred shouted over the thunder, watching _ dance around in the large field as the rain pounded down on them. She laughed and continued twirling about as lightning struck a ways off._

_ "No I ain't!" she yelled, sticking her arms out and spinning her way back to him. "I have my hero to protect me!" Alfred rolled his eyes but couldn't hold back his laugh._

_ "Yeah alright," he said as she tripped into his waiting arms. She grinned and grabbed his arm, pulling him towards the barn on their property as thunder boomed in the distance._

_ "Come on!" They ran through the thunderstorm and into the faded red structure. The rain hammered on the wooden roof, sending a hollow thrumming sound throughout the building. "I love bein' in here when it rains, the sound's so soothin'." The smell of dry hay and horse feed permeated the room as they walked around._

_ "It's different. I've never heard anything like it," Alfred mumbled, looking up at the roof wide eyed as lightening flashed outside one of the high windows. He jumped slightly when he looked back down and was face to face with a white haired stallion._

_ "Whoa, hello there," he said, reaching out to pet the animal. It snorted and jerked its head back._

_ "Shh, Lightning', it's alright. Al ain't gonna hurt you," _ said, coming up and holding the horses head soothingly in her arms. He neighed softly as she petted his nose comfortingly. "C'mon, let's go up to the hayloft," she said. She grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards the wooden ladder._

_ They climbed up where drier, slightly cooler air awaited them. _ fell back into the scattered hay, stirring the dust motes and pieces of straw. The dust and hay stuck to their wet skin and clothes. Alfred climbed over her, grinning like the goof he was._

_ "You know that hat looks right perfect on you," he said, poking the side of the beret. _ giggled and looped one arm around his neck while reaching up for her hat with the other._

_ "I don't know," she replied, taking off the damp object and tossing it onto his head with a wet slap. "I think you look pretty cute wearin' it too." Alfred laughed and tossed the raspberry beret to the side. He leaned down and kissed _ , making her sigh against his mouth._

_ _ ran her fingers through his wet hair and over the damp shirt covering his muscled chest. Alfred propped himself up with one arm while gently running his other hand along her side. _ was the first to pull back, gasping quietly for breath._

_ "A-Al," she breathed heavily, blushing as she stared into his too blue, sky blue eyes. Her breath hitched as he bent down to nuzzle against her throat and his large, calloused hands began kneading into her side and stomach._

_ "I love you _," he murmured, kissing along her collarbone, slowly unbuttoning her plaid shirt. _ swallowed and brought his face back up to hers._

_ "I love you too Alfred," she whispered, bringing his lips back down to hers for a heated, passionate kiss. The rain intensified, the thunder crashed louder and the lightning flashed brighter, adding to the soft song of love in the now very warm, ardent hay loft._

**_(Raspberry beret) The kind you find (The kind you find) The kind you find (In a secondhand store) Oh no, no (Raspberry beret) (And if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more) Where have all the raspberry women gone? (Raspberry beret) Yeah_**

"I eventually gave in and learned to like your mother. She was kind hearted and sweet. Quite the charmer with my family. We all liked her in the end and she married Alfred and had you," Arthur finished, looking back at Benjamin. He chuckled and ruffled the sleeping boy's hair.

"Iggy we're home!" Arthur cringed at his step brother's boisterous voice. He stood up quickly and walked to the living room.

"Would you keep it down you git?" Arthur hissed pressing a finger to his lips for emphasis. I giggled as I walked inside the house.

"Both of you hush," I chastised softly, trying not to grin. I walked down the hall and opened Ben's door quietly. Benjamin was fast asleep, snoring softly into his pillows. I felt someone behind me and smiled. "He looks just like you," I mumbled, watching my baby boy sleep.

"And snores just like you," Alfred whispered. I rolled my eyes and gently elbowed his stomach as I shut the door. I grabbed his hand and walked back to the living room.

"What story did you tell him this time?" I asked, looking at Arthur as he pulled his jacket on. He laughed lightly and blushed ever so slightly.

"How you two met," he said, looking between me and my husband. I felt my cheeks flush and I giggled.

"Hasn't he heard that one before?" I asked, suppressing a squeak as Alfred's muscular arms twined around my mid drift.

"It's his favorite love. Not much I can do about that." He shrugged his shoulders and opened the front door. "I had a pleasure babysitting. Next time bring him to my house," he said, waving farewell as he departed. I turned to Alfred and buried my burning face into his chest.

"I'm not that embarrassin' am I?" Alfred teased, rubbing my back lovingly. I giggled and shook my head.

"Of course not hun. Just thinkin' about meetin' you for the first time make me blush every time," I mumbled, resting my hands on his chest. Alfred laughed and lifted my chin.

"I thought you were the cutest and yet sexiest thing I'd ever laid eyes. You still are," he said sweetly. I giggled softly and kissed him.

"And you're still the romantic I never knew you were." I poked his stomach and headed back towards out bedroom. "C'mon sweetheart." I walked in and over to my bedside table. I sat on my bed and opened the bottom drawer. I gave a small smile and pulled out the worn raspberry beret.

**_I think I, I think I, I think I love her!_**

**_(Raspberry beret) No, no, no. No, no, no (The kind you find in a second hand store) (Raspberry beret) Tell me, where have all the raspberry women gone? (And if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more)(Raspberry beret)_**

I sat the old hat on my head, sneezing at the slightly musty smell. I could feel all the memories flooding back as if the hat were sending me back in time.

"You're even more beautiful than you were back then," Alfred said, pulling me from my reverie. I looked at him and grinned sheepishly, taking the beret off.

"I'm probably a lot more mature, unfortunately," I replied, a smirk tugging at my lips. Alfred snorted and came to sit next to me.

"I _highly_ doubt that," he murmured, wrapping me in his arms and kissing my temple. "I wouldn't change a single thing ya know. Would you?" he asked, curiosity and worry mixing in his tone. I turned my head and looked at him.

"Not a thing Al," I breathed, tracing my lips over his jaw and corner of his mouth. I laughed and pulled back as he tried to kiss me.

"Tease," he growled playfully, tossing me back onto the large mattress. I 'oomphed' slightly and giggled. "_." I looked up at the sudden softness in his tone. He big, sky blue eyes were watching me with love and compassion. "I love you." My heart fluttered maddeningly fast in my chest as he whispered those three little words.

"I love you too Al," I mumbled, leaning forward to kiss him. It was love at first sight, and I give all the credit to that old, faded, raspberry beret.


End file.
